Breathe
by magicaltears
Summary: Sequel to 'Sacrifice'
1. Chapter 1

Breathe

Chapter 1

Author: Britt

Summary: Sequel to Sacrifice.

Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the sequel to Sacrifice that several people have been asking for. Enjoy and please review. :D

* * *

_It has been a long week! The week had started out on a normal basis, talking about demons, vampires, and just generally being the slayer. However, things had changed on Christmas Eve when my daughter busted up in my living room, surprising me and forcing my hand at telling my friends, my watcher and my boyfriend that I have a daughter. Luckily for the most part they had taken it well. Things went down hill quickly when a few days later we had gone to dinner with my father and a few of his business associates. Long story short, I knew as soon as I saw him, who the man who was one of my father's business associates was. Ben Adams, also known as my rapist, also known as Rory's father. He tried to rape me again when I was coming out of the bathroom and luckily Giles and Angel stopped him. Now I have to take Rory to get blood drawn so that he can be charged for not only my attempted rape and assault, but also for rape and assault that led to the conception of Rory._

"Momma! What are you doing?"

The slayer quickly put her journal that she had been writing in down and turned to pay attention to her daughter who had just woken up. She was currently sitting on her windowsill and before starting to write in journal had been staring at Rory, who was wrapped up in Angel's arms sleeping.

"Shhh" She told her daughter, a finger over her lips making a shhing noise. She didn't want to wake Angel up anymore than she already did on a normal basis.

"But Momma…" Rory trailed off but stopped trying to be loud when she saw her mother's look. Buffy stood up and put her hand on, motioning for her daughter to come towards her. Rory did instantly, throwing the covers off of her and jumping off of her mother's bed, running to take her mommy's hand. Once she had her daughter's hand firmly in her grasp she led the two of them out the door, closing it behind her and then down the stairs.

"Momma? Why does daddy always sleep so late in the day?"

Buffy winced slightly but thought of the best way to phrase it without telling her daughter that her newly found 'father' figure was actually a creature of the undead.

"Because baby, Angel wants to make sure that we're safe so he stays up late and watches over us. A lot of times he's just going to bed when mommy or you wake up."

Rory seemed to mull that over in her head for a few minutes before nodding.

"Okay." She told her, grinning her toothy grin.

Buffy couldn't help but grin back at her daughter, who was sitting at the kitchen counter now, waiting for instructions on how the proceed through the day.

"Whatcha want for breakfast baby?"

Rory thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Pancakes?"

Buffy nodded before getting out the supplies she needed to make her daughter pancakes. She normally didn't let Rory eat pancakes because they didn't last her long enough sos he was always hungry before lunch time, but she was trying to soften her up before she had to let down the news that she knew her four year old bundle of joy wasn't going to like very much. Once the pancakes were finished she set them down in front of the little blonde and waited for her to start eating before starting her conversation.

"Baby, mommy has something to tell you and you aren't going to like it."

Rory stopped eating her pancakes and looking at her mommy, confused. Rory may only be four but she knew her mom never made her do things she raelly didn't like to do if it was important, like going to the dentist and going to the doctor.

"What?"

Buffy sighed, trying to figure out the best way to break the news to her daughter. Her daughter was a lot like her in some ways, but there was one main way that she could think of at the present time that she was definitely not like the slayer. Her daughter had a terrible fear of blood, worse than most four year olds did. Sure most kids her age cried if they fell down but as soon as a band-aid and a kiss was applied, they were all better. Not Rory, if she saw blood, she'd either faint or throw up. It had happened several times in the past years and the slayer definitely didn't want to see it happen again.

"Baby, mommy's going to have to take you to get blood drawn later today."

Rory immediately dropped her fork.

"No." she told her, not wanting to even go near anything that had to do with blood.

Buffy winced, knowing this wasn't going to go over well.

"Yes baby, I have too, trust me I don't want too."

Rory shook her head.

"No momma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Buffy winced again, this time because of the noise. She knew that it most likely woke Angel up but she ignored it for the time being.

"Aurora Hope Summers! Keep your voice down! I have to take you to make sure you're not sick." She said, then coming up with a lie, which she hated doing because it meant she was being dishonest with her daughter, but unfortunately it couldn't be helped at the current time.

"But I don't feel sick momma!"

Buffy nodded.

"I know baby, but there's a sickness going around and it can be really hard to get rid of after you get it so momma needs to take you to make sure you don't have it already. Okay?"

Rory almost screamed no again, but when she looked at her mommy's face and saw that she was telling the truth, she let it go for the moment. She knew that her mommy wouldn't make her do something unless she had no choice so she simply nodded.

"Can daddy go with us?"

Buffy nodded her head gently, thanking every power above that she hadn't thrown a bigger tantrum.

"Yes baby, we have an appointment with your doctor at 5:00 tonight right before he closes okay?"

Rory nodded and went back to her pancakes. Buffy sighed in relief. Thankfully she had checked the weather earlier and found that the storm that was currently raging over the small town of Sunnydale was supposed to last for the next couple of days so Angel would be safe going to the doctors office with them.

"Can we watch Blues Clues?"

Rory's voice pulled the slayer out of her thoughts and she nodded.

"Sure baby, let's go watch Blues Clues."

* * *

Okay, I'm REALLY struggling to write this sequel because I cannot seem to get where I need to go. Please Please PLEASE review or else I won't continue it. I normally hate saying that because for the most part, I write for myself because I love it. However this sequel is completely for the fans and reviewers of Sacrifice. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear my Lovely and Beautiful Readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update for my WIP in progress stories, though you MAY get one by tomorrow. However I wanted to let everyone know about the new Buffy/Angel website that I created. It's an RPG forum that I pray everyone goes and checks out. **

**http: // xxxxalwaysxxxx (dot) proboards (dot) com/ index (dot) cgi**

**Delete the spaces and put a (.) in the space with the (dot) and check it out!**

**Hope to see everyone over there!**

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone has a great 2010!  
**

**-Britt-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rory so far in Breathe. Though I may make up more characters as I go.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I have terrible writers block right now! Also been busy with school! Hopefully things will be out quicker but I'm not promising anything.**

* * *

**Angel P.O.V.**

My first thought upon waking up was that I was being watched. I cracked open one eye and was met with a toothy grin.

"Daddy!"

The world melted my heart. This little girl had accepted me into her life just as her gorgeous mother had.

"Well hello there little one."

It was then that I noticed the extra weight on my stomach signaling that she was not sitting next to me as I had originally thought but instead seated on top of me.

"Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head and it was true. An extra weight as light as hers wouldn't wake me up unless I had fallen asleep on guard, which last night I had not since I was with my two favorite ladies. Rory exhaled in a deep huff.

"Good. Momma is in the shower and told me not to wake you up, so I decided to just come in here an wait for you to wake up."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms where she cuddled into my chest, her head falling to the crook of my neck just like her mother.

"Well I'll tell her that you minded her and didn't wake me up."

Rory grinned.

"Thanks daddy!"

I grinned back at her.

"Anytime Kiddo."

The grin slowly left her face, slowly replaced by apprehension.

"Daddy?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Rory pouted.

"Momma said that I gotta go to the doctor to get blood taken to make sure I'm not sick, do I gotta go?"

I fixed Rory with a slightly chastising look.

"If your mother says you have to go then you have to go young lady."

Rory jutted out her lower lip even more. It was a look that would make a harder man than me crumble, but I knew it was for her own good.

"But…But…But Why?"

I sighed.

"Because your mommy's the boss."

And that was definitely a true statement. If anyone was in charge of anything, it was definitely Buffy.

"But your bigger than her."

I laughed loudly.

"Size has nothing to do with it little one. Have you ever seen her when she gets really mad? She's scary!"

I smiled fondly when she mock shivered.

"Yeah, momma's loud when she's mad."

Before I could respond I heard a throat clearing next to me. Rory and I both turned and our eyes widened when we saw Buffy standing there with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Aurora Hope Summers! What did I tell you about waking Angel up?"

Rory winced into my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her.

"She didn't wake me up beloved."

Buffy gave me a disbelieving look.

"She didn't. I woke up and started talking to her. She was actually worried that she woke me up, but she didn't."

I gave her my puppy dog look that she always told me made her melt, hopefully it would work this time.

Buffy sighed.

"Alright your off the hook this time kiddo but next time I say to leave Angel alone, it means stay out of the room. Understand me young lady?"

Rory nodded her head quickly, obviously doing anything to try and make her mother happy at this point.

"Okay momma."

I smiled when Rory threw herself into the slayers arms.

"Love you."

Buffy smiled.

"Love you too baby doll."

Rory then turned to me.

"Love you too daddy."

I smiled.

"Love you too little one."

* * *

After our impromptu cuddle session we all decided to get out of bed and get ready. Rory was still not happy about going to the doctor but she seemed to have accepted it.

"Ready Fready?"

Rory nodded and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Ready Ready!"

I smiled and took my place on Buffy's side, my arm wrapped around her waist. Thankfully it was an over-cast day so I was able to go with my girls. When we walked into the doctors office, I tried as hard as I could not to wrinkle my nose. Antiseptic seeped through trying to clean away the blood, but the smell only mixed together to max a disgusting smell. I felt Buffy squeeze my hand and I squeezed it back slightly.

* * *

It took only a few moments to get Rory's blood drawn and we were sent on our way. The doctor had motioned to Buffy and told her quietly (while I distracted Rory) that they would know the results in 2-3 days.

"That hurt daddy."

Currently the little one was curled up in my arms and was pouting. Buffy rolled her eyes and mouthed 'whipped'. I simply smirked. It was true, Rory had be wrapped around her little finger, just like her mother.

"Want to get some ice-cream to make it better?"

Rory nodded with a pitiful look on her face.

"You can have ice-cream after dinner."

Rory pouted but nodded.

"Okay momma."

I laughed and hoisted Rory onto my shoulders and walked out of the office. My first thought when I walked out was that it had gotten dark. I noticed Buffy's antsy look and knew that she had noticed as well.

"I'll drop you two off at home and then I'll go grab some dinner and ice-cream."

Buffy nodded, but unfortunately it was too late.

"Slayer."

"Damnit!"

* * *

TBC! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathe**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rory so far in Breathe. Though I may make up more characters as I go.**

**Author's Note: Sorry to those who have been waiting for this update. I know I suck with updating on this fic. Unfortunately I don't have a lot of muse for it right now so it's really hard and I swore to myself I wouldn't post any other fics until I finish this one. Also school and work have been a pain. However here's a new update. Please keep the reviews coming as they are the only reason I am working on updating at all.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I laughed and hoisted Rory onto my shoulders and walked out of the office. My first thought when I walked out was that it had gotten dark. I noticed Buffy's antsy look and knew that she had noticed as well._

_"I'll drop you two off at home and then I'll go grab some dinner and ice-cream."_

_Buffy nodded, but unfortunately it was too late._

_"Slayer."_

_"Damnit!"_

* * *

**Buffy P.O.V.**

My eyes widened when I heard the low voice of a slayer hiss my 'name' or I guess more accurately it would be my profession but that was neither here nor there. I didn't need any vampires knowing about my daughter. I immediately looked over to Angel and saw he had the same look on his face as I'm sure was on mine. Any other time I would be 'awwing' at the site of Rory curled into Angel's arms but right now was not the time. We immediately clumped together, trying to shield her.

"Take Rory and run." Angel started to whisper in my hear. "I'll stake this one and follow." I wanted to say yes but I knew I couldn't. I could feel more than one vampire around us and I couldn't let them see us. I shook my head.

"He wants me. Not you. You take Rory and run. However don't take her to my place. Take her to Giles'. I can't let them know who she is." Before Angel could say anything I kissed Rory on the forehead and whispered to her softly.

"Sweetheart, you need to go with Angel. Don't call out to me, don't say a word, just go with him." I didn't give her a second to respond before breaking free and jumping at the vampire. I watched as Angel ran towards Giles' apartment and sighed in relief. Unfortunately it was a stupid mistake as my attention was taken off of my opponent allowing him to backhand me. I fell into the ground and groaned. Obviously he wasn't a newbie as he knew how to use his strength.

"I see that Angelus had a little snack. He always did like little ones." I ignored the jab about Angel as I kicked my legs up allowing me to regain my footing before throwing a side kick at the unknown vampire's leg, effectively knocking him down.

"I've heard all about you and Angelus. You're his pet. I'm not surprised he hasn't drained you yet. He used to kill whole families. Leaving the youngest for last. They were like a desert to him. You know he killed his little sister? He wanted to hear her scream the loudest." The images he was bringing into the forefront of my mind were making me sick but I rebelled against them. I took the stake out of my back pocket and threw it at the vampire, luckily hitting him in the chest, dusting him immediately. Normally I would have a come back, but my mind was racing. Not about the things he said about Angel for two reasons. A.) I already knew that he had killed his family and B.) It wouldn't matter. It wasn't really Angel, it was Angelus, completely different story. I would know that more than anyone. No my mind was racing because this was too close for comfort. This was the main reason I had kept Rory away from Sunnydale…the reason I always went to Los Angeles when I went to see her. I didn't want her anywhere near this place, and this was a prime example of why.

I had been planning on after we got the DNA results back and going to trial, keeping her here. However, that plan wasn't going to happen now. She had to go back with my grandparents. I knew that it would break mine and Angel's heart to let her go, but we had too. I definitely didn't want the Watcher's Council to know about my baby, they would want to train her as the slayer and that would only happen over my dead body and I'm sure Angel's pile of ashes. I checked the area to make sure there were no more vampires before I set off towards Giles' place. I made sure to keep my eyes open for any fights but luckily I didn't see any. I was worried that Angel had encountered another vampire but there was no evidence of it so I calmed down and went to Giles' front door.

The door was heavy but the noise behind it was even heavier. I heard my baby screaming for me so I hurried in and when I saw her my heart broke. My sweet, innocent little girl was crying in Angel's arms screaming for me.

"Rory." I started and she immediately looked over, throwing herself out of Angel's arms and then again into mine. I swooped her up into my arms and cuddled her to my chest.

"Momma" She cried into me and I wanted to cry with her. I hated the thought of someday not being there for her, and it killed me to know that in my life it was an all to possible possibility.

"Shhh sweetheart. Everything's okay. Momma's here." I cooed to her. I felt rather than saw Angel come up behind us and wrap his arms around us. I needed his strength right now to keep my composure when all I wanted to do was cry along with my daughter. I had spoken with Angel about keeping her here and he thought it was a great idea. One look in his eyes and I knew he was thinking the same that I was.

I had to send Rory away to keep her safe…

* * *

TBC! Sorry that the action scene wasn't very good. I'm not great at writing fights. Hope you liked it though. Please Please PLEASE review!


End file.
